


Closing Time

by rebecca_selene



Series: Beautiful Wonderland [5]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14096856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: The town always thought Belle strange, and that adjective extended to her growing family too.





	Closing Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fffc](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/) Spring Bingo Card Special Challenge #45 prompt: five more minutes AND [](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/profile)[picture_prompt_fun](https://picture-prompt-fun.dreamwidth.org/) Challenge #31 prompt: [picture #61](https://picturepromptfun-mod.dreamwidth.org/file/53899.jpg)

The town librarian held her patrons dear, but some tested her, especially around closing time.

“Just five more minutes?” Alice asked from her cushioned seat, not even looking up from her picture book.

“Just five more minutes?” Mathilda asked from the history stacks, cross-referenced materials piled around her.

“Just five more minutes?” Belle asked from the fantasy section, fingers gliding along the spines of stories the librarian knew Belle had read and treasured a dozen times.

The librarian sighed. “You can check out as many books as you’d like.” And they looked sheepish as they brought out their library cards.


End file.
